


The Syllabus

by rae_scribbler



Series: Would You Rather Be A Mule? [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley took over a history class, Post-Canon, Professor Crowley (Good Omens), and now he's gonna get caught, why did he get himself into this mess again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_scribbler/pseuds/rae_scribbler
Summary: Baldric Blaggart has been feeling under the weather a little too often this semester. And now, for some reason, his students are being little know-it-alls. It's time to put a stop to it.Rated T in case of swear words. This could probably be rated G tbh.
Series: Would You Rather Be A Mule? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766431
Kudos: 17





	The Syllabus

**Author's Note:**

> the shit hath hitteth the fan...eth.

Baldric frowned at himself in the mirror, his annoyance cutting through the fog in his mind. Kids hadn’t been so disrespectful when _he_ was in school. It was appalling how many questions they asked these days. Where did they get off being so smug about _his_ course content? They weren’t even proper adults yet, what did they know?

Little punks.  
  
The resolve to put them in their place was what had got him out of bed that morning. That, and the fact he wasn’t even sure how many lectures he had missed at this point. He was never sick this often; his doctor was obviously slacking. Baldric would have to remember to complain.

It took Baldric much longer than usual to find a parking spot on campus. He was terribly late. Naturally, his briefcase decided to get stuck under the passenger seat. Impatience spiking, Baldric tugged, and found himself on his arse on the wet pavement. Loose papers dotted the ground around him.  
  
“Bugger.”  
  
How embarrassing. Hopefully no one had seen that. Baldric righted himself and began to gather his things. On top of the pile of soggy papers was the syllabus for his first-year history course.

Hang on.

Baldric ripped it open to the next page. Staring him in the face was today’s date and the words _Guest_ _Lecture_.

_What?_

  
  


*

"You need to always be looking for other trains of thought. Did everyone in Europe support the violence going on in the "new world"? No. Some of us wrote angry letters to the king in protest."

Several hands shot up. Crowley was quite pleased with himself. The more lectures he gave, the more the students asked questions. Perhaps things were going right for once.  
  
There was a slam as the lecture hall doors were thrown open. Baldric Blaggart came barging into the classroom.  
  
Or not.  
  
The history prof stopped in his tracks. "Professor _Crowley_ ?" he gaped. "So you _are_ still here!"  
  
The students were suddenly very quiet.  
  
Crowley furrowed his brow and gave the man a once over from behind his sunglasses. "Do I know you?"  
  
"It's me, Baldric Blaggart. Class of '95? You failed me in metaethics in my final year, remember? I had to take another semester because of you!"  
  
"Right," said Crowley. "You refused to write the final essay because you said "moral relativism is bollocks". He snorted. "'Course I failed you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And then you tried to have me fired." Crowley folded his arms. "'M not still bitter about that, or anything."  
  
"But…. that was more than twenty years ago! You must be in your seventies by now!"  
  
"Did I look that old in 1995?" Crowley asked, offended. "I don't think I looked fifty in 1995."  
  
"How do you still look the same??" Baldric's eyes were bugging out. Crowley resisted the urge to roll his own. This man was the most dramatic, entitled prat he had ever had the misfortune of encountering.  
  
And Crowley had met Gabriel.  
  
"I don't know what you've heard, Blaggard, but it's not unusual for a professor to teach at the same university for thirty years or more."  
  
"It's Blaggart," Baldric seethed. "And you've been hijacking my class for weeks. I'm going to the dean about this," he sniffed, sounding for all the world like a petulant child.  
  
"Have fun," said Crowley.

Blaggart stormed out. The buzz of student gossip quickly filled the air. The students were too excited and too curious, so there was no way he could finish the lecture now.  
  
Blast it all to _Heaven_.


End file.
